Gone Mute
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Ciel had a 'stutter-that-he-only-had-around-Sebastian-and-when-Sebastian-was-saying-something-romantic-to-him-on-purpose'. So he learns to keep quiet whenever his butler turns romantic. Which is, to be honest, all the time. Never being able to hear Ciel's voice begins to upset the demon more than he'd like to admit and eventually moves him to action. SebaCiel Three-shot. XD Enjoy!


Gone Mute: Part One

* * *

Ciel wouldn't call what he had a nervous stutter. He'd call it something along the lines of a 'stutter-that-he-only-had-around-Sebastian-and-when-Sebastian-was-saying-something-romantic-to-him-on-purpose' kind of thing. So whenever Sebastian got into one of his 'romantic moods' (which was every time they were alone…) (which just happened to be most every time they saw each other at all…) (which was probably orchestrated by Sebastian himself…) (which Ciel didn't actually _mind,_ per se…), Ciel had learned just to keep quiet to avoid unnecessary embarrassment. It worked for a while. But it soon began to upset the elder immensely.

"Ciel… I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Uh-oh. Whenever the young earl heard his name being used, it meant that his butler was going to say something humiliating again. He looked up and smiled faintly, something he rarely did but couldn't help right now, "Mm-hmm?"

The demon seemed to be having trouble finding his words, "Well, it's just been that… lately you seem to have- ah, how do I say this?" he began inelegantly, "I was thinking last night and… Ciel, you know I only want your happiness, right?"

Ciel was right; this _would_ be a humiliating experience for him. But his butler had never been so clumsy with words before. He nodded in response anyways.

"And that if anything made you unhappy, anything at all, that you could tell me and I'd fix it immediately, right? No matter what it was?"

The younger nodded slowly, unsure at what Sebastian was getting at.

"Even if it hurt me I'd do it, you know that right?"

Another slow nod, an even more confused expression upon Ciel's face.

Sebastian took a deep breath and bent down to meet his master at eye-level, "I've been thinking lately. And… I realized that, even though it has been months since we have _gotten together_, that I never asked you this question…"

The young earl's cheeks flushed a faint pink.

"It's… perhaps a silly question, but I still feel the need for an answer."

Ciel's own breathing quickened.

"Do you… enjoy being together with me?"

The younger's single visible eye widened and he nodded hastily, but he still couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had assumed this was the truthful answer that Sebastian wanted; so when his butler's face fell, his heart dropped a couple feet. Every inch of him cried out, telling him to talk, to ask Sebastian if he wanted a continuance of their relationship. But he said nothing as he worriedly tucked a bit of stray hair behind his ear.

Sebastian nodded, "I see. If this is true, then may I ask another question? Why don't you ever talk to me?"

Ciel immediately tensed at the question. He looked away and gave a noncommittal shrug.

"You talk to everyone else. Why is it that I am the one who cannot hear you? You've gone mute to me, and only me. Please, Ciel, I need an answer," the demon begged, becoming rather desperate.

The younger squeezed his eyes shut and shrugged again, his face burning with shame.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders tightly, causing the younger's eyes to flash back open, "Ciel, look at me! Is it perhaps that you just don't like me? If that's it, just say the word, and I'll be gone! I'll just be your butler again!"

Even if Ciel wasn't too embarrassed to speak, he would have been shocked into silence anyways.

The demon dropped Ciel back into his chair impertinently, "I apologize, Young Master. That was out of line. Those questions were as well. Now, I must be going, dinner preparations must be made. If you require anything, just call." And with that, he left, leaving Ciel with an unfamiliar sense of loss.

* * *

**Don't question my logic. XD Or the rate at which Sebastian's temper escalated. And before you tell me, yes, I know this chapter is short but the next one is HUGE! Well, huge by my standards. I just need to find the patience to type it up! :) Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
